Losing Control
by HawkRider
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku go back home after KH2, but what will happen when a heartless appears in the middle of the school? T for death.


**I was bored and wanted to write something but wasn't in the mood to continue with the stories I'm already writing, so I came up with this. Happy reading!**

It was dark, cold. I can't see anything. Nothing but that one small screen, showing what it was doing. My other side. My dark side...

It all started off like a normal day. Slaying heartless, keeping the plots of Disney movies more or less on track...normal stuff for a sixteen year old. Well, for me anyway. My name is Sora, my identical twin died at twelve and I'm the wielder of the keyblade. At least, that's what I'd like to be doing but since I returned to the island it's been so boring. Donald, Goofy and the King left after a week's break in the sun so just me, Riku and Kairi were left. By the end of that day though, it would just be me. Though I didn't know it then...

"Hey Sora!"

"Hi Kairi, hi Riku. How are you this morning?"

"We're good. Seems strange going back to school after all this time doesn't it?"

We had arrived back towards the end of summer break after a full year and a half of traveling the worlds. "Sure is. I wonder if we missed much. I'd also like to know what happened to the other three. We haven't seen them since we got back."

"True. I wonder how they've changed."

"In short, Tidus and Wakka are both 6 foot and addicted to blitz-ball and Selphie's dating Tidus. Oh, and Wakka's met a girl called Samantha. She's nice but a little too interested in their looks. Otherwise, they're no differant."

"I forgot you were here during the time I was asleep."

"Well, from what I heard from Naminé, she'd altered your memories before and was the fixing them so I can forgive you."

"When did you talk to Naminé?"

"She helped me to escape from the prison in The Castle That Never Was. She told me just before we met up with Riku"

"Yes?"

"Riku! You weren't listening to us."

"Sorry. My mind was miles away. What were you talking about? I zoned out when you mentioned Samantha."

"How I forgot Kairi was here when I was asleep then when she talked to Naminé about me being asleep. Anyway, how's your day set out?"

"English, Chemistry, ICT, Maths and finally English again. What about you Kairi?"

"Geography, Physics, Chemistry, Spanish then Biology."

"Nice. I've got Classics...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, we're just surprised your doing Classics."

"Ok, anyway, it's Classics, History, Chemistry, Maths and French."

"Wow, Classics and History. That's impressive." She looked at my timetable." Hey, we have Chem together. The you have Maths with Riku."

"Oh yeah. That's good. Hey, were in the same form as well."

We arrived at school five minutes later. That was an advantage of being an orphan, as we all were. There was someone to talk to for the entire journey. You also got to be really good friends with other people in the orphanage. It also meant there was a shuttle service from our orphanage but we never used it. We preferred to walk.

The school was big. That was my first thought. I'd forgotten how big it was during our trip. There were two sections, each in a differant town. There were three large blocks, one on each side and one in the middle. There was also a small block and a huge playing area towards the back. We found our form room easily. It was in Classics so I wouldn't have to move to get to my first lesson. Our form tutor was nice as well. She was Italian, really nice and had a PHD in Ancient Rome. I had her for Classics to so I was really looking forwards to it.

Two hours later, we met up for break. I'd found I had History with Tidus, Kairi had Geography and Physics with Selphie and Riku was with Selphie in English. It was good to see the others again. We also got to meet Samantha. "Call me Sam." she told us so that's exactly what we did.

We then went to our third lesson then met up again before heading into lunch. The school dinners were actually edible. Me and Riku were surprised but Kairi told us that during the year we were gone, serious changes had been made after a very large protest against them. It took place outside the staff room so we got to miss all of our third lesson. I wish I was here instead of asleep under the mansion in Twilight Town. It sounded fun.

By the end of the day though, I was bored. For both Maths and French I had an atrocious teacher and we were relearning things we'd learned years ago. I was almost ready to fall asleep when the final bell rang. We were released us straight away for which I was thankful. I waited outside for Riku and Kairi.

Kairi arrived first.

"Hi Kai! How was it?"

"Good overall. English was boring though."

"Maths and French were the boring ones for me. Have you seen Riku?"

"I'm right behind you." Riku said, making me jump. "So you know, I saw a Darkside emerging on the fields behind school. In about five seconds, it will become nearly impossible to see. When that happens, we'll sneak back and take it out. Hope you're ready."

Just as he finished, it went dark. I heard people screaming and I hope it was from the sudden darkness, not from being attacked. It took us about two minutes to reach it. "Ready?" I asked, summoning my Keyblade.

"Ready!" they both replied, summoning theirs. I started the fight with some thunder magic to it's head, then Kairi cast fire. After that, we all charged in, jumping to attack the hands and using the occasional bit of magic to hit the head. Everything was going well until it collapsed onto it's knees. It started to fire glowing orbs out of the hole in it's chest. Riku and Kairi were instantly injured too badly to continue to fight, even with Curaga. I knew I had to go into one of my forms to win. I chose Wisdom form as it would mean I could avoid attacks to a better extent. But something happened. Instead of turning into Wisdom form, I became Anti.

I couldn't control myself. I saw Riku and Kairi escape through a Dark Corridor and was glad they managed to escape. But I was still not in control. I took out the Darkside purely by instinct and then started to hunt for more prey. Luckily though, the darkness cleared so I was forced to flee. I ran until I turned back to normal. Then I headed home.

"What happened out there?"

"I was going to tell you anyway Riku. Remember when I turned into a Heartless? Well, when I go into one of my forms, I sometimes change into that."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know."

He turned away from me. "Go."

"What?"

His voice became angrier. "Go. I don't want to risk Kairi or anyone else with you."

"Riku." I was crying.

"GO!" He yelled.

I ran out the door. I ran until I couldn't go any further. I found I'd reached the pier. An idea flashed into my mind. I jumped into a small rowing boat and set sail for the island. My idea you drain me of magic for at least a month but I would still do it.

Five minutes of rowing later, I arrived. Still crying from the brutal eviction, I headed to the center of the island. Once I was there, I prepared to cast the spell. It was Aeroga mixed with Reflectaga. It was to keep me on the island and everyone else off it. I wasn't going to take any chances. I prepared the spell. A hurricane started to form and a glowing barrier appeared. But this was too small. I spread it out, covering the entire island. Then I used all the magic I could to make sure it stayed there. Then I collapsed on the sand.

Six Years Later

"_The storm one mile off the coast of Hope Cape has not yet moved or weakened. It is a puzzle that has confounded many meteorological scientists from across the world. It seems that the will end up being a permanent feature in our town here on these Destiny Isles"_

I laughed. There were very few people who would know what be going on here. One this world there were three, me Riku and Kairi. At least they'd know I was trying my hardest to keep everyone away from me and vice versa. The spell needed recasting every other month so I never got much of a chance to do other magic. I've only contacted the outside world once. I found some paper, a pen and a bottle on the island and wrote a message, sending it through the barrier. I got a reply a few days later, but it was only four words, written in Kairi's handwriting. It said: _"Good. Now stay away!" _I cried after reading it. The few friends I had I'd lost.

The radio was a lucky find. It keeps me up to date with information about the outside world. It keeps me sane. I only wish that I could talk to it. And it would reply.

Anti's now getting to be more of a problem. It takes over more and more frequently, even when I don't change form. And I'm scared of it. I can see what it's doing but I cannot control it. It roams the island, looking for hearts to eat. But it cannot find any. And it's getting more and more violent and is staying around for longer every time. But I can't stop it. I even know what else it's doing. Looking for a way to break the barrier. To get out. And wreak havoc, killing and eating everyone it can find. And it will eventually. It's too determined to give up. Too hungry.

"_In other news, the famous Riku Izucho..." _I perked my ears up. Riku had written a book a year ago and sent it off to try to get it published. It was and it was an overnight success. I had no idea what it's about or even what it's called. _"...is getting married! The lucky woman is his childhood friend_ Kairi_ Gunzemu. The wedding is due to take place on Monday. Gook luck!" _I was angry. I had loved Kairi for eight whole years and now Riku was marrying her! I started to shake. I was turning. The spell needed to be recast but I didn't want to do it. The change finished just as the storm died down and the barrier dropped. But I couldn't care less about that. All I wanted now was blood. His blood. And his heart.

I flew across the water, unseen in the night by the fishing boats. I charged up Hope Cape and cast around for Riku's scent. There it is! I charged again, following it, unseen still by the people who were up at this time. I climbed up onto the roof of his house and broke through the tiles. I dropped silently down and crept along, not wanting to wake him. It was silent. I found his bedroom door. There he was, lying on his bed, asleep. Her was whispering in his sleep.

"Kairi..."

I leaned forwards, and sunk my claws into his chest. Then I grabbed and ripped out his heart, the ate it. He had started screaming. It was good. I opened my mouth, and swallowed his still beating heart. Then he died, slowly and in agony. The I started to drink his blood.

I realized what I was doing, and I snapped back into my normal form in an instant.

"Riku! I'm sorry!" But it was too late. As I realized this, I decided. I summoned my Keyblade, which had helped me so many times before. It would help me one last time. I turned it round, and plunged it into my heart.

"Riku! Riku! Open the door!" Kairi shouted, banging on the door. Then she remembered she had keys to his house and took the out. She unlocked the door and started to search for Riku. The last place she checked was his bedroom. She opened the door, and gasped. There was blood everywhere. Riku was lying on the bed, his chest torn open. Then she looked down and saw another body. "S-S-Sora?" she said in surprise, before running to the phone to call the police.

The next day she was sitting at the police station, crying her eyes out for her lost boyfriend. She was called in and asked if she knew anyone who might have done it. She did. And she told him.

"That man on the floor, that's the only person I think would have done this. His name was Sora. He ran away one day, six years ago and we haven't a clue what happened to him. All three of us were orphans, me, him and Riku, and I think he was in love with me or something. Anyway, he's a little strange so when he heard I was going to marry Riku, he must have come and killed him, only afterwards realizing what he'd done and committed suicide." she took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears.

"Do you know how Sora might have killed Riku or himself?"

"No."

"Do you know what might have happened to Riku's heart?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"It wasn't in his chest and we were unable to find it anywhere."

Kairi figured out exactly what happened at that point. "N-no. Sorry."

"Let's get you home then."

Kairi wondered why she didn't tell the truth. She probably would have sounded like a lunatic if she'd started raving about magic and Keyblades and such. She also knew that she had to keep the worlds from knowing about other worlds as much as possible. But she wondered which reason it was.

When she got home, she walked to her cupboard and pulled out a phone. It was a special phone, one given to all three of them before the King, Donald and Goofy left. It let the talk to each other in differant worlds. She called the King.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice.

"Hello Your Majesty." the tears must have been evident in her voice.

"What's happened?"

"Sora and Riku are both dead. I'll be too in a minute. Can you just spread the word to everyone who we met on our travels? Thanks." she hung up.

Kairi sighed and summoned her Keyblade. She couldn't go on living without Riku. She angled the blade towards her heart, and stabbed down, crying.

The next day, a police car drove to her house. The man inside had called several times but had gotten no answer. He rang the doorbell. When there was no reply, he looked through the letter box. He could see a red liquid dripping from the stairs. He forced the door then ran up, only to find Kairi, lying there in a pool of red, a hole in her chest but nothing sharp to be seen.

**Yeah, I know sad. You don't have to tell me. This has taken surprisingly little time to write. And yes, sorry for killing the three main characters of KH. But it had to be done or this story wouldn't make any sense. Well, it would make less sense. **

**So, what did you think? Please review. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not adding any more chapters. So don't ask.**

**Wow...2598 words...**


End file.
